


Scars

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scars can't be seen.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland, to write a fic in three sentences. I couldn't resist the temptation to make it a drabble also. Written in 2011.

The summer after Castle learns what it's like to be shot, Castle and Beckett spend their nights in bed together memorizing each other's scars. Beckett's is a pale red star perfectly centered in the middle of her chest while Castle's is an angry jagged lightning bolt pointing at the shoulder that will never work properly again. The pouting child in Castle wants to point out that he ended up worse off than she did, but the writer in him knows that his wound was nothing compared to the pain he felt watching the blood and life seeping from Beckett's body.


End file.
